Kissing the Enemy Under the Mistletoe
by Princess of Ninetails
Summary: When she's feeling down, Serena finds herself kissing a masked stranger under the mistletoe. James/Serena centered. Hints of Serena/Ash and Ash/other female companions. And maybe a small dash of James/Jesse and Serena/Clemont.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Pokemon. Just this idea. Everything belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.

 _Kissing the Enemy Under the Mistletoe_

The party was in full swing. The music was quite loud, but not in an irritating way. Even with the music being so loud, she still found the atmosphere to be quite relaxing. It was just Christmas music after all. Walking out to the balcony, Serena leaned against the rail. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her sandy hair pooled about her back, only to be held back by a simple pink ribbon.

 _And to think, I got all dressed up for him._ the girl thought bitterly. Even after being on the road with him for the past few months, Serena couldn't jog Ash's memories of their time together at Professor Oak's summer camp in Pallet Town. It bothered her greatly. Either Ash was that dense or he was in love with another girl. She hoped it was the first one.

Serena's Fennekin mewed from its perch on her shoulder. The fire fox stared at its trainer with sad eyes. Serena looked really down and it wished to help somehow. Fennekin was about to give the girl a lick of encouragement when it saw a figure in the shadows. A growl erupted in the Pokemon's throat.

Serena blinked at hearing her Pokémon's growl and she looked down at it. "Fennekin? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Fennekin just yipped, its orange eyes glaring at the stranger, but it immediately relaxed at the familiar smell drifting through the air.

Confusion crept onto Serena's beautiful face as she tilted her head to the side. Her dazzling blue eyes were shining. How he loves them. He stood straight, making sure his lavender hair was tied back and the black mask he wore concealed his face. He didn't want to screw this up. Only one good thing came out of Team Rocket and that good thing is the skill of concealing his identity through various disguises. Jesse taught him how to do make himself into an entirely new person without anyone ever knowing. And for that he was thankful. So now, he can move about as he pleased without attracting attention to himself.

Inhaling deeply, he cleared his throat. "Hello there."

His voice made Serena's skin prickle. The girl quickly spun around on her heels. Her long sandy hair twirled with her, hitting her shoulder blades. She blinked at the stranger. He wore a black suit with a black mask covering his face. There was something vaguely familiar about the green eyes she saw peeking through the holes of the mask.

"Uh-um, yes? Can I help you?" Serena asked a bit flustered. The man just smiled. He gave a small bow as he did so. The man then gestured to a mistletoe hanging in the arch overhead.

"There is a mistletoe hanging overhead and seeing as how we both have no one to… kiss… maybe we could share a kiss?" James asked softly. He may be a bad guy but he's always felt bad for how bad he treated the Twerp and his friends. And this was at least one _good_ thing he could do to repent. After all, Serena was a fellow fire trainer and he respected that. The way she treats her Fennekin was much like how he is with his Growlithe back at home.

Serena blushed furiously. Glancing around to see if he was talking with anyone else, the girl choked back the nervous lump in her throat. There wasn't anyone else. It was just her and this polite gentleman. She finally smiled a bit. "Uh, s-sure." She mumbled.

The blonde took a step closer to the man and closed her eyes, standing on her tippy toes as he leaned in close. Their lips brushed against each other in the gentlest of kisses at first. This one kiss made both their hearts jump. It was Serena's first kiss and it wasn't with Ash like she had hoped, but somewhere inside her, she was ok with it. Serena smiled into the man's lips and deepened the kiss. Her hands gripped his dark jacket tightly as he slipped a hand around her waist, drawing her closer.

Their kiss ended as briefly as it had started. When they broke apart, Serena looked into the man's eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Serena." Much to her surprise, the masked stranger held out a red rose to her before quickly running to the balcony railing and jumping off.

"W-wait! Hey!" Serena tried to follow him with her Fennekin on her shoulder, but he disappeared into the dark abyss below. Her hands curled against the stone surface of the balcony as her blue eyes scanned the darkness of the night. That voice was familiar and his eyes…

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Masked Stranger." Serena whispered, now staring at the rose. Her heart fluttered at the memory of the kiss and she found herself smiling.

Fennekin yipped again. This time, it wasn't at sensing a stranger. It was at the softly falling white flakes of snow appearing. As if feeling the snow too, Serena looked up and smiled more. She held out a hand to catch a falling snowflake.

This was indeed the happiest Christmas for her yet.


End file.
